My Favorite Night
by Juupitrie
Summary: Hinata harbors deeper feelings for Naruto after three years of being his roommate. When he starts dating Sakura, Hinata decides it's in her heart's best interest to turn the other way, and leaves Naruto for good with a heart-breaking secret in tow.
1. Three months ago

**My Favorite Night**

By Violet

A/N: It's a story I made after actually making a comic of this one really sad scene where I made Hinata set up this really sweet together-time with Naruto to create a 'perfect goodbye'. I never made it clear in my comic that Hinata was hiding a deeper secret when she leaves Naruto—so I wanted to re-make it, but it's easier said than done. I wrote this fanfiction to get the gist of what kind of emotion I want to convey out of Naruto and Hinata's strange interaction.

If all turns out well, I might actually continue this story, and who knows—maybe finish it. Still, it's originally supposed to be a one-shot, but if I get reviews telling me they want more—I do have an idea where I could take this story. Anyway—let's just call this chapter 'Chapter 1: Hinata's POV'… or something of the sort.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto—OBVIOUSLY! If I did, I wouldn't' call it 'Naruto', I'd call it 'Hinata', and I would constantly have Angst, Drama, and ROMANCE in it. It would be so awesome in my standards. It would be… very much like this FAN fiction.

* * *

** Chapter 1: Three months ago **

* * *

Two and a half years…?

No, it's defiantly three years.

Yes, three years of finding independence from my family, fulfilling my dream as a Ninja Academy teacher, and lastly, three years of being the sole roommate of Uzumaki Naruto.

Has it been so long? I really can't remember anymore.

Why did I say yes to him, when he asked if I needed a place to stay?

Why couldn't I tell him I was staying at Kurenai sensei's house to help take care of her child?

Why was it that kept me here for a whole three years?

I can only wonder about it—I never press myself into digging up the past. My history is complicated and dirty; even my sweetest memories can attract the dirtiest memories hiding deep in my mind, and when I find myself thinking back to those times when I was making my stupid decisions, I find myself here—in front of the living room window with nothing but the light of the kitchen keeping some light on my face as I gaze into the darkness of the village.

"I'm home." He calls into the apartment. I look at the clock, and realize that it's one in the morning, but then again, it's normal for a Jounin to come back late from a mission.

"Welcome back." My voice sounds weak from the moment it leaves my mouth. The sound of it makes me hesitant in some way, and I shiver back into my skin—collecting the heavy jacket around me and digging myself deeper into it.

I see him feeling around for the light switch while also tugging at his Chuunin vest zipper. His face is cast in the shadows, but you could see just enough of him to make out that he was pleased about something; his hair was a tangled mess, and his clothes looked disheveled, but the spring to his step was more than obvious. He had a good mission.

"Woooo, it was a long day, let me tell ya—" he started to say, but the rest of his words started to float away form my ears. All I could concentrate on was the sight of his back. How his shoulders stretched as he pulled the vest away from his back, after tossing the vest aside—he rolls up his sleeves and loudly scratches his stubble face; the mission left him with more than just scars, but proof of absolutely no hygiene. Lastly, he turns around and gives me a lasting smile, "You didn't have to stay up to greet me; I'm sure your tired from all that teaching…"

"I'm fine." I tell him. "Fine—I just… wanted to know you came back safely." I look up to meet his eyes, I realize my hair is a mess and quickly try to look away; looking at his reflection through the darkened window.

He looked embarrassed for some reason, bowing his head and furiously patting some dirt off of his hair. "Yeah? Oh. Well—thanks. Yeah, oh… I'm starved." He had finally noticed the ramen that was ready for him on the table. "For me?"

I nod without looking away from the window, and he sits down while rubbed his hands together as if getting ready to dive in for a major treat. He makes comments on how dark it is in here, and then I hear him snapping his waribashi (disposable chopsticks) apart and I am left with the sound of his chewing and slurping. I sigh.

"Hinata." He voices again; this time a little louder and a touch of suspicion to his voice. "You… feeling ok?"

"Huh?" I turn around and blink at him, the expression of concern on his face as clear as the kitchen's soft light. I offer a shaky smile; he didn't notice anything wrong and smiles back at me. "I feel fine."

He looks at me again, "You're not sick anymore?"

"Huh? Wha—uh…no." I shake my head lightly, I was slightly surprised by his comment.

"Well then why do you look so cold? Come over here—get away from the window. You just got over a cold, didn't you?"

"I'm_fine._" I stressed it as harshly as possible, but it still sounded so fragile, and I only heard him slurp up more ramen in response than actually getting a little miffed.

"Uh… are you mad at me?"

I turn completely away from the window—turning toward Naruto with a shocked expression on my face. "What? No—why wou..?"

"Oh, good." He interrupted with a sigh of relief—his hand to his chest as a stupid grin broke across his face; I can't tell if he looked nervous or not a minute ago, "I thought you were angry at what I said before I left for my mission a day ago."

"What did…"

"You know, the comment about your breasts?" he blurts out, not realizing his mistake that a male roommate shouldn't bring up unpleasant memories with his female roommate.

My eyes quickly shoot downwards, "Let's put that behind us." The memory was enough to cringe at; the morning started off wonderfully with Naruto joining me for breakfast, we sat at the very table Naruto is currently slurping his ramen. After his _comment_, I remember disappearing in my room and not coming out until I knew he left for his mission.

"_Hey Hinata…" Naruto put down his cup of tea and openly stared at something on my shirt. I look down and saw a few crumbs from my toast—brushing them off. I look up to see him pointing at my shirt still._

"_I got them." I said blinking innocently at him._

"_No, not that." He waved his hands in the air, and it finally stops to continue pointing at my shirt…when I realized he wasn't looking at my shirt at all. "You're boobs." The shirt did provide a small amount of cleavage, my hands fluttered to cover the small amount of exposed breast._

"_Huh?" my eyes widened. _

"_They look great today." He finished cheerfully. I stared at him with my mouth agape, almost too shocked to realize the revolting compliment. "I mean—they look like they grew a size!"_

"Let's put that behind us." I repeated in a whisper.

"Mmph." Was his answer, which I took as a 'yeah'. I see his eyes flicker over to our clock and some noodles fall out of his mouth as he gasps, "Whoa, man—it'll be hard to get up at five in the morning, Hinata—you really should go to bed."

I smile at the fact that I have someone who knows my schedule like their own.

"Don't you have a class to teach tomorrow?" he asks packing his mouth with more noodles. I crawl toward the small table he was sitting at and rested my arms on it carefully before shaking my head.

"No."

"Oh?" Naruto's eyes sparkle. "Then we can goof off before going to bed! Let's—"

"I'm not really up for it, actually." I whisper. "I wanted to talk to you…"

Naruto studies my face—his bowl of ramen was almost completely empty already but his chopsticks kept searching for more noodles. "You _are_ angry at me."

"No." I couldn't help but breath out a laugh, "No, Naruto—I'm…" I look at his serious stare—and try to bring him back to his joking self as I hurriedly try to bring more light to the tone of my voice, "I just want to talk to you. I've missed you." I touch his hand and wasn't surprised to find them so cold.

This finally makes Naruto's serious façade drop, and a smile quickly lightens his features as I feel my hands get turned around so that he could weave his fingers into mine. His small gestures always used to frighten me, but now that I had finally managed to get used to it… I found myself slowly getting more physical and…

And, well, I think I crossed too many boundaries with him. He… doesn't know it, probably…

But I've hurt him… and myself.

More than he could possibly imagine.

"You missed me." he repeats; I could tell he took comfort in my words and I felt myself falling yet again a little bit more in love with him, "Ok, so what do you want to know?"

"How have you been? I couldn't have a decent conversation with you for…"

"Three months." Naruto finishes; I was surprised he noticed, "It kinda got awkward after I told you… after I started dating Sakura-chan."

"Your right." My face had practiced how to look calm and understanding for those gaping three months, I knew the amount of time we spent away from each other as much has he did, "How is that going?"

"Not that great." He admits truthfully. "Don't tell Sakura-chan."

"I won't." I whisper, bringing my legs up to tuck them under my chin—my arm completely apart from the rest of my body—touched with Naruto's hands still.

"She just… doesn't understand me like you do, Hinata. She's always getting frustrated at me, and I don't blame her… I'm hard to deal with." His voice starts to fade himself, and it was my cue to squeeze his hands in my own; we share an awkward stare. "It's different when I spend time with her."

"It's barely starting, I'm sure things will warm up."

"I hope so. I love her, so much."

"She loves you too."

"I wish I knew how much she liked me, you know?"

"Oh yes."

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

Finally it was time for me to break away from his hands; Naruto had finally absorbed enough warmth from my own palms, and I was able to hide them under my legs.

"No," I say looking away. "I had a crush… but I've never been in love."

"Really? You seem like the type of girl who'd hold secret desires… I should know." I could almost _hear_ his grinning in his words… and I realized in horror that his words will come back to haunt me later in my nightmares.

"Don't tease me, Naruto—you'll make me cry." My head bows to stress the point.

"Woops, sorry, sorry—forgot." He touched me lightly on the shoulder before getting up to put away his dishes. While he moved about the apartment—I tried to distract myself from crying by biting the tip of my fingers and trying to feel the vibration of the ground as Naruto scurried back to join me at the table. I could almost feel his breath as he leans over the table to peer at my face while my neck craned away from his gaze.

"Are you crying?" he asks.

"I'm not." I say, turning back to prove to him by staring into his eyes.

"Are you wishing that you slept with your crush for the first time…" he asks cautiously—a look of sympathy and hurt apparent on his face, "instead of me?"

My eyes widened in horror, he was saying all the wrong things today, and I feel trapped in his sharp blue gaze. I feel like it got even a shade darker in this chilly room… as if the kitchen lights crept inches away as his words sunk into me.

"Yeah." I say, the word stuck like gum in the back of my throat—getting caught between a sigh and a sob.

"Do you feel all alone now that I've found someone… do you feel I forgot about you, Hina?" Naruto asks softly—coming from behind me and wrapping his wonderfully warm arms all around me. I feel my throat clench and run dry—my shoulders are getting ready to spasm and shake—and I could feel my eyes dampening despite my greatest efforts to keep every liquid in it's proper place.

"You gotta know… I care for you so much, Hina." He whispers into my ear, my body had automatically melted into his warmth, and his hands slowly rubbed my arms. "You're like… the only family I've got."

It hurts.

Stop.

It hurts so much… I could almost feel my heart slowing and my will to live slip from my sane grasp.

"My only family—Hinata, you'll always be a part of my heart. I hope you know that."

"Thank you."

I'm so proud of myself… the tears are kept in, and I controll all of the other emotions that riles in me as I turn around and look up at Naruto. He looks down at me in such seriousness and sincerely, it took me back to the night where all the pain in my heart had started. He looks like the time he wanted to kiss me.

_The night I let him creep into my bed…_

"But… I'm—I have to talk to you about…something…" I start—I take in a deep breath and scoot away from his warmth.

"Oh." Naruto breaks away from looking intently at my face to start playing with my fingers again. "Oh yeah, you wanted to speak to me about something important, right?"

_The night we promised it wouldn't ruin what we have…_

"Yeah." I nod, "It's kinda hard to say…"

"Just say it."

_The night a week later gave enough endorphins and courage to Naruto to charm the girl of his dreams. _

I shook my head, "It's not that easy."

"Is it about the night three months ago?"

_The night that left me crippled and oh so hurt…_

"No."

"So what's it about?"

_The night three months ago…_

"Promise not to… get angry?"

"I promise, I promise… Hina—what's wrong?" he asks in concern as he takes my hand and rubs it in his still chilled ones.

_The night you left my bed, forgetting that you left your seed in me…_

"I was called by Tsunade-sama this morning…"

"Hinata… did she… say something to hurt or scare you? I'll talk to her—I'll—"

"_Listen, _please… listen to me…" I weakly speak up.

"If she did anything—" he continued, without listening, "Anything at all." He went on for a while… but I couldn't hear his words—I prepare myself for the next words that would definitely invite that awkward and cold silence that I hate so much…

"I'm being transferred."

_The night you made me pregnant._

"Huh?" Naruto looks like he doesn't understand the word. I don't repeat it—I don't want to repeat it—I'm already feeling awful as it is, he isn't going to make me repeat it. He shakes me lightly and I see him slowly shake his head, "No… uh… Hinata, what did you say?"

I close my eyes and my head drops, and my tears took this as a cue to start flowing out of my face and I press a hand to my mouth to try to muffle a loud sob.

"Hinata?" Naruto was practically shouting. "What--?" I realize that he knew exactly what I said, but he wasn't trying to accept it.

"The village of the sand… they're short teachers for their academy, and they need help with better ninja programs." My words were quickly and shortly interrupted by a small sob and a shake of my shoulder.

"No!" Naruto protests like a child, "I'll talk to that baba! You can't go—look how unhappy you are…she'll reconsider it—Hinata, come on…"

"_DON'T!"_ I say when I felt his hands coming up to try to comfort me. "It's already done—I agreed to it yesterday after you left. It's for the children."

"W…What about… us?"

I look up at him—my hands finally started to wipe away tears… I noticed that Naruto was quickly shedding his own tears, breaking my heart a little more.

"Us?" I repeat, "We… won't be room mates anymore."

"HOW CAN YOU AGREE TO THAT?" Naruto screams out of nowhere grabbing my shoulders and scaring me out of my wits as I stare at his transformed golden-orange eyes. My breath chokes in my throat and I could only look at him in awe as the streaks across his cheeks grew darker in color, and I felt nails digging into my arms. Before I could defend myself though—his act of fury ended, and he dissolved into violent tears into my arms. "You can't leave me in this village alone!"

"Naruto." I say, my voice still shaking from fear of his previous state, "Naruto-kun… you're not alone…"

"Don't go. Stay with me."

"No."

"NO!" Naruto squeezes me—not realizing my breast were tender and that under my large jacket, he was pressing down a three-month-old fetus into my bladder. "Take it back! Hinata—you have to take it back." He pulls me away to confront me face to face again—"Did you agree to this because you're mad at me?"

"I _told_ you—I'm not mad at you!"

"Don't _lie_—you've_never_ lied to me!" he is acting like a child.

"Naruto—" my voice is strained from pain—as he held me even tighter; I try to break free to earn a clear breath—but he'd only reattach himself and grip harder. "…your hurting me…"

His grip slowly eases—his head resting on my shoulder as he continues to openly sob his heart out. Not at all ashamed to be sobbing like a child in front of a girl… not at all embarrassed in front of his trusty 'room mate'.

I start gazing… not really paying attention to the present scene anymore. Just relieved that I told him and held in most of my more violent tears. Relieved that this conversation didn't end with me revealing my pregnancy and him trying to keep his 'family' in it's proper place by breaking his life apart to keep me in it. He had a dream to fulfill… and I know I'm not a part of it.

While I was zoning out into the dark space on the wall across the room—I guess Naruto managed to grab hold of the sides of my face—quickly blocking my view of our dark apartment as he leans in and kissed me deeply.

My heart had enough, I felt it shake under the strains of my ribs, but I couldn't stop myself as I kiss him hungrily back.

It was like our first kiss—and I was afraid it would end like our previous kisses… and as I felt the warmth grow in the pit of my stomach, I was broken so much already to stop him as he gently put me on the ground and wrapped his arms under me to scoop up my shoulders and kiss me even deeper with a shuddering groan.

Our noses breathe deeply and hurt after a while of hungry air sucking and tongue wrestling. I broke away from the kiss first—my eyes shut tight and quickly turning my face away so he couldn't pull that kind of a stunt again.

"Don't." I bit out. "Just stop."

"Hinata…" was all he had to say to get our lips to touch again and I felt him reach for the zipper of my jacket and I broke the kiss again.

"No. This isn't right."

"Your wrong." Naruto kisses me quickly and harshly, "It's _so_ right."

My heart had completely stopped then.

"What about Sakura?"

I could almost feel his own heart stop too.

Did he forget?

How could he?

"How could you?" I whisper, my eyes filling with tears again.

Our eyes found each other in the darkness, and we both looked scared at each other's revelation.

I think he found out then, when he looked at me, that I loved him.

I pushed him off of me and dragged myself off the floor. I made a dash toward the door, and I never looked back as it slammed shut behind me.

Once I got a good distance away from our place—I found a good place to lean up against a cold wall… and cry.

* * *

**To be continued ?**

I'm not sure if I want to continue this. I'm pretty happy with the story ending with angst. I'd like some insights before I officially name this fic 'completed' though—give me your thoughts via reviews s'il vous plait.


	2. Four months back

**My Favorite Night**

By Violet

A/N: This chapter is in Naruto's point of view, sorry for the hectic scramble of views here, and the first chapter was sloppily put together, I realized that right after putting it up; I'll edit things when and or after I finish this chapter—this time with a little more ease (perhaps)

Thank you so much for your reviews!!! It gave a chance to consider my story, and what it could become. I already had an image of where this story would take off, but I'm pretty confident that readers would like to read about it instead of imagine it up all on their own… so here is my attempt. Again, I thank you, and really appreciate reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto—OBVIOUSLY! If I did, I wouldn't' call it 'Naruto', I'd call it 'Hinata', and I would constantly have Angst, Drama, and ROMANCE in it. It would be so awesome in my standards. It would be… very much like this FAN fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Four months back **

* * *

Hinata started acting strange even before I started dating Sakura.

If I had to pinpoint it exactly, it would be the time I accidentally suggested us going out on a date four months back. She looked at me, and I was totally ready for that rejection—even thinking up the words to what I would say to her refusal.

She surprised me with a smile and a "Yes! That sounds like fun!"

I've never been accepted to go on a date before—by a girl, no less…

I must admit, I sometimes forget that Hinata was a girl, since she was with me all the time. I considered her as a person… not a single sex… I never categorized her as just a 'girl'… My mind's engraved by the idea that girls can distract even the most powerful of men, and thus—they need more respecting… but still, I should have known better than to ask Hinata… because her answer mattered more to me than any other girl I've asked.

So that's why I quickly told her afterwards that I was joking. I saw her face screw up in a sign of obvious irritation, and I left it at that—turning my back towards her, and heading off to train.

Hinata and I've lived together since… I guess since four or five years ago? It feels like forever since so many things happened for the past years, and she was always there with me to experience all those happenings.

She's my best friend.

She's my roomie.

My buddy.

And it's my secret, but she's also my little miss. I never tell her this the same reason I told her I was joking about our date; I didn't want to ruin what we have, because to me, this relationship is the deepest thing I'd ever had with anyone… it's just… she doesn't know it. I rather not have her know, and me being happy with her for a little while longer.

You see, I've wanted to have someone's hand to hold onto ever since I was a kid. I'd have to watch as kids my age were dragged away from the swings from their parents to enjoy warm comfortable beds with their family. They would loudly protest and fight with their parent's firm grip…when I would have happily taken their place. Their parents would soon notice me staring, and hush the kid up—lifting them up into their arms and carrying them away from me. My chances to go home with one of them… that strange daydream that one day I'd be able to be dragged back to a patiently waiting family… winked out by the time I became a genin.

I never had to share my toys with anyone, I never had to worry about coming home 'late', I never had to worry about making sure I get to bed on time. I always lived by my own rules, so when Hinata joined me in my little apartment; she cannot imagine what kind of life she opened up to me.

I remember officially feeling like I had a roommate a month after Hinata had already moved in…

_Hinata was grading papers with a pink pen—biting the tip of it while holding up a piece of paper that was littered with drawings, but very little answers from the test. I just got home, and was surprised to hear her say, "Welcome back! You're late…"_

"_Late?" I answered back, alarmed—"what? What did I miss?"_

"_Oh…nothing—you're later than usual." She said simply—not even looking up to give me her usual placid smile. She was too busy tapping at the piece of paper. "I went ahead and made us dinner, it's on the counter—just wait…" she sighs to herself, too caught up in her own world to realize she reached over the coffee table to pick up a drink that I left out for myself that morning. _

"_Wait!" I shout—trying to stop her before she sipped the day-old water. _

_It was too late; she took a sip and then finally looked at me with curiosity._

"_What's wrong?" she puts the glass down, not realizing that she was the first person who actually shared a drink with me—and didn't seem to notice._

"_You—you took a sip from my water." I slapped myself mentally when the words came out, it sounded too much like a excerpt of a conversation that a three year old would have._

"_Oh…" Hinata went on slowly, "… I'm sorry—It won't happen again." She was blushing and I could tell she was feeling a lot more embarrassed than I did—we both stared at the magical cup that sent us in this uncomfortable situation. _

"_No…no… not that, I don't mind—I just… I hope you don't… mind…"_

_Hinata finally broke her gaze from the cup and looked at me square in the face, "It's just a sip of water, Naruto."_

And she was right. It was just a sip of water, and I overreacted… it's then that I realized that she was exactly what I needed to learn how families started, and how interactions continued between people that I loved to watch so much from the sidelines. I realized that I had started a little 'family' for myself when I offered Hinata a place to stay. I was so proud of myself during our dinner that time—casting her long gazes while she quietly ate herself.

I may have pushed things along too far. Trying to copy things that I saw families do out in public with my own roomie. Such as eating off of her plate, reaching out to mess up her hair in the morning, asking if she wanted me to do her laundry… all of the things started getting too much for us both, I guess we finally got stuck four months back.

I could tell I had hurt her feelings; after living with her so long, I could read some basic emotions… she felt as if I was playing some kind of unfair prank on her… and I had to apologize in some way. These days, I feel like she's so fragile—both emotionally and physically… she's been quieter than usual lately, and she isn't feeling too hot—she thinks I don't know, but she's been having some kind of flu for the last few weeks already.

I remember feeling horrified if she thought I was making fun of the fact that she has never been on an official date—ever. The thought scared me so much… I remember coming home a few nights afterwards—with flowers for her. She took them and gave me a strange glance before thanking me and putting it in a vase. The light orange flowers complimented nicely with our furniture, and before I knew it, I believed she wasn't angry with me anymore as she brightly suggested that we buy more flowers later on in the future.

Yes… the future—I remember thinking… the future of buying more flowers for Hinata, and enjoying the simple pleasures of family life.

Yep. Family life.

That's what I think whenever I come back home—like right now… I know Hinata would be asleep during this time at night (or early morning, whatever), but it feels good to come into an apartment that I get to_share_. The mission left me tired and hungry for some ramen… and since I've been eating a lot of Hinata's cooking, I'm kinda looking forward to eating simple ramen for once.

I open the door, and before I could stop myself and remember that Hinata would probably asleep—I say in a loud voice—"I'm home!"

I was surprised when I heard the answer, "Welcome back."

I whipped around from locking the door to the living room—I saw her figure hunched up and leaning against our large living room window.

"Woooo," I start—a grin quickly appeared on my face when I realize I would be having company while I ate my really late dinner, "It was a long day, let me tell ya—" I unzip my Chuunin vest and peel it off of my shoulders, feeling the sweat from today make my turtleneck permanently uncomfortable. I scratched at it before turning around and throwing my vest aside—ready to join Hinata.

I wasn't surprised to see a bowl of ramen already out for me; she knew I liked to eat ramen when I didn't want to bother her… I give her my best—biggest smile, "You didn't have to greet me; I'm sure you're tired from all that teaching…"

She was gazing off at the opposite wall, "I'm fine…fine…" she doesn't realize it, but she looked sad when she said it, "I just… wanted to know you came back safely." Her eyes capture all the little light that was in our small apartment—and looked at me all cute and innocent-like. My mouth suddenly ran dry and I was about to lean downwards to ask her why she looked so sad, when she looked away.

She_is_ mad. It's almost too obvious—she _has_ to be…what did I do… I mean-- Hinata doesn't hold a grudge.

I bow my head and pat my head quickly trying to remember what I did… just then I remembered what I said a day before leaving for my previous mission and I suppressed a groan.

"_Your boobs… they look great today…"_

I completely forgot about that… poor Hinata, she must have been miffed… we agreed not to… to look at each other that way.

She must think I'm playing a mean prank on her again.

I realize I was still looking embarrassed and hurriedly decided to voice out how starved I was before digging into my ramen. I took notice that when I asked if the ramen was for me—she wouldn't look me in the eye and give me her usual caring smile. I watched as she just nodded—enraptured by the reflection of the apartment in the window she rested on.

I notice there is a healthy glow of color in her cheeks.

"Hinata." I hear myself speaking aloud, my eyes still searching for some trace of upset in her face, "You…feeling ok?"

"Huh?"

She isn't angry?

Usually, whenever I ask that question to Sakura, she always has a speech ready. Hinata was always different… I didn't know which reaction I preferred better, but now I'm curious as to what's on her mind.

"I feel fine."

"You're not sick anymore?"

There it was—that look of shock. She looked as if I wasn't supposed to know that she was having problems keeping her breakfast down. She looked horrified by the idea that I would be concerned over her and it made me slightly offended as I continued to stuff my mouth with her noodles.

"Huh? Wha—uh…no." she shakes her head.

"Well then why do you look so cold? Come over here—get away from the window. You just got over a cold, didn't you?"

"I'm_fine_."

There it was—that _tone_. Now I'm certain that she's mad at me.

"Uh… are you mad at me?" I feel so stupid—of course she was! We've been avoiding each other for months now, and I said something about her breasts during that one peaceful moment we had together! I would be upset too!

"What? No—why wou…"

"Oh good." I keep forgetting that Hinata doesn't get angry as much as other girls do—thank god. Something lifted off of my shoulders… I think it's called relief? "I thought you were angry at what I said before I left for my mission a day ago."

"What did…"

"You know, the comment about your breasts?"

I was busy eating my ramen but I saw in the corner of my eye her look of absolute horror, and then very quietly I heard her response.

"Let's put that behind us." She says hiding her mystic gaze.

"Ok." I intended to say, but it was hard to speak through my mouthful. It gives me time to observe our surroundings yet again—the light from the kitchen made it easy for me to read the clock.

"Whoa, man—it'll be hard to get up at five in the morning, Hinata—you really should go to bed."

I see her smiling at me, and I take this as a cue that she has a day off—and I can't help but get excited. "Don't you have a class to teach tomorrow?"

"No."

"Oh?" I'm all ears now, "Then we can goof off before going to bed!" I am already completely and mentally prepared to beat her butt on my game station, "Let's—"

"I'm not really up for it, actually." I hear Hinata's voice softly say—whatever 'it' was, I could tell she wasn't really up for anything except staring out the window and being a rare mystery in our apartment. "I wanted to talk to you…"

I am no fool, any man knows what _that_meant. Despite what Jiraiya used to tell me about my lack of knowledge on women, I'm not that dense not to know when a women wants to 'talk' to you, and she was quiet for the first half of your conversation. Why am I such a sucker when it comes to the ladies? I'm totally gonna get pummeled by some sort of argument I'm not ready for!

Why can't we just play game station?

"You_are_ angry at me!" I accuse knowingly.

"No." she surprises me by giggling a bit, "No, Naruto—I'm…I just want to talk to you." The next thing she says seems to echo in my head, "I've missed you."

My chest swells with what seems like warm liquid, an uncomfortable feeling that makes my ears erect and a smile spread across my cheeks tightly. It's the kind of feeling that is hard to take away, and the kind of feeling that I find myself looking forward to feeling… the feeling that I feel familiar with around Hinata.

She_missed_ me.

I have someone who can clearly tell me that.

Not even Sakura tells me that.

"You missed me…" I steal a glance at her, realizing my hands had found hers and was touching it to my cheek, and my heart starts to race like wild horses in my chest. "Ok, so what do you want to know?" I put my elbows on the table and lean up against them.

"How have you been? I couldn't have a decent conversation with you for…"

"Three months." I say, though I originally meant to say 'four', that wouldn't be exactly true…

It was three months when things got complicated because…

Well…because…

Because like I said, I crossed boundaries that weren't supposed to be considered.

Because three months ago I told her we wouldn't be having that awkward moment any longer because of Sakura-chan.

"It kinda got awkward after I told you… after I started dating Sakura-chan." I confess.

No—that's not true. I know I'm lying to her, and she knows it too—I could almost read her eyes as well as any man could. I don't feel that dense when I'm around her, unlike when I'm with Sakura—who is truly a puzzle in a whole different level.

It got complicated after I kissed her… after I tried to feed the warmth that was burning in my chest after I would see Hinata.

I was just trying to understand how a person was supposed to feel… and Hinata got hurt.

She has a right to be angry—and if she isn't… she _should_ be.

"Your right." I look up into her eyes and realized there wasn't even a drop of jealousy in her pretty face. The guilt I feel about that night three months ago can't simply be brought up again—we promised we wouldn't think about it much. If she found out I thought of it even when I was going out with Sakura… she'll _hate_ me. "How is that going?"

"Not that great." I'm not afraid to answer, Hinata was a great source to tell secrets to, and you'll realize she would keep it safer than her own life. "Don't tell Sakura-chan." The warning doesn't mean anything—of course she won't tell Sakura-chan.

"I won't." she assures anyway.

"She just… doesn't understand me like you do, Hinata. She's always getting frustrated at me, and I don't blame her…" I start, I realize I'm saying a little too much but it's hard to stop once your eyes are locked with Hinata's trustful ones. "I'm hard to deal with. It's different when I spend time with her…"

I don't like it very much as much as I like spending time with you.

Damn, why is it so hard to say _that_? She would have liked that, I'm sure…

"It's barely starting, I'm sure things will warm up." She suggests sweetly.

"I hope so. I love her, so much." I admit yet another thing that I don't want her to hear.

"She loves you too."

"I wish I knew how much she liked me, you know?"

Hinata finally breaks our gaze, and I'm free from rambling about stupid things that I don't want to reveal.

"Oh yes."

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

Damn it. I said it—I just wanted to say it to… maybe see her smile again, not look so awkward around me.

After that night three months ago… we haven't talked about what was in our hearts.

Was it the right time to bring it up again?

It probably wasn't, because I could see the pain ripple across Hinata's face.

"No, I had a crush… but I've never been in love." She says calmly, but I was shocked by her words… not because I didn't believe it, it's because I _couldn't_ believe a girl like Hinata would feel casually about loving even a crush. She wasn't looking at me—another reason for me to suspect she was lying.

"Really?" I prod her, "You seem like the type of girl who'd hold secret desires… I should know." I know I'm bringing up a taboo subject, but I felt like I needed to find out something from Hinata… She's been so distant from me lately… I can only think about the time we were close… and the last time we were close—we were really _really_ close.

"Don't tease me, Naruto—you'll make me cry."

She doesn't know how much her words frightens me—I juggled my dishes to the sink and quickly rushed back to where she sat, quickly defending my previous actions with a "Woops, sorry, sorry—forgot…" to try to hide what I was insinuating—I realized it was too late, and that she wasn't going to look at me… I also realize that I've created a good reason for us to start a debate…or worse… a fight…

"Are you crying?" I whisper in concern.

She looks at me, and gives me a look that says, 'oh, please,'

"I'm not." She answers simply.

"Are you wishing that you slept with your crush for the first time instead of with me?" I had to ask—and things sort of crumbled around me as I watched her eyes… I dove back to the night three months ago.

We were already touching each other—her legs were across my lap as she was reading a silly cooking book. I was telling her she didn't need it—and instead, needed to play my current game with me. She was ignoring me—so I was trying to get the book from her.

"_Naruto, stop—" she says, in a voice that tried to imitate a whine._

"_What was that?" I grin towering over her. "I can't heeeaaar you." I found myself loosing interest in the game that I was so preoccupied with seconds before tossing it aside and pulling the rest of Hinata onto my lap. _

"_Oh—ow, Naruto—I'm trying to read." She says in an almost playful voice. I was amused while I wrapped my arms around her—nights like these were pretty common around here…we always had senseless arguments—and she let me touch her, but these touches weren't supposed to actually lead to anything important. _

"_Play with me." I whined a lot louder than her warnings to let her go. _

"_Naru—" I pressed her closer to my face than I intended, and our lips accidentally brush… out of nowhere, I see red blossom across Hinata's cheeks like fire. I felt how warm she got in my arms all of the sudden… and realized… _

_That was her first kiss._

_I didn't even give it to her properly, so I brush it aside with a chuckle. "Sorry, Hinata—here." I put an arm around her shoulder and bring her whole torso closer so I could press my lips against hers. I was surprised to find myself heating up as well—and I imitate what Jiraiya did when I had to watch him kiss his admirers—tilt her head to the side slightly—and have our lips properly taste each other. "There—a proper kiss. Can we play my game now?"_

_She bats me away like an annoying fly and gets up in a huff. _

"_Whoa—Hinata." I've never seen her so upset before and before I could apologize—she was bolted into her room and I had to awkwardly follow her and pry the door open._

"_If you touch that doorknob, I'll shock you." Hinata warns from the other side right when the tip of my fingers were about to slide the doors to her room open—sure enough—I felt an electric shock prickle my finger and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Was this an attempt to get me to stop? I almost throw the entire door out of its wedges as I slide it open._

"_Hinata…"_

"_Stay back! I'm warning you—I'm really… really… _angry_ right now."_

"_You've… never been angry at me before!" my eyes widened and I finally realized my terrible mistake. "Hinata—I'm so sorry, I… I only meant it as a joke."_

"_Well stop _joking_ with me! You… you have no idea…" Hinata collapses onto her bed her hands tending to her burning cheeks. "That was my first kiss."_

_Wow… I was right…for once._

"_It was mine too, what's the big deal?" Well—I don't consider my kiss with Sasuke a 'first kiss', so I had nothing to hide when I stared straight back at Hinata._

_Hinata turned around to look at me, as if trying to see if I was telling the truth. My face told her that I wasn't lying and she was left biting her lip and soul searching at a fast rate._

"_Are you sad that I was your first kiss?" I never thought about it until I actually said it, and it fueled a new fire in me as I went on, "Because I don't regret having _you_ as my first kiss. Well? Is it?" Why was she so reluctant to get close to me this time? She never minds when I hug her and--_

"_What if it was? What if I was saving my first kiss for someone? Can't I feel a little betrayed that my roommate didn't respect my boundaries?" she snapped back with tears starting to collect on her lashes._

_My defensive stance had been completely demolished, and I realize that she was right—I had to try to apologize now. _

"_Hinata—"_

"_Just—go!"_

"_Hinata, I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you…"_

"_Don't! Naruto, I'm warning you, if you—"_

"_I can't sleep if you're angry with me." I countered with a strangely shaky voice._

"_I can't sleep either—thanks to you!"_

_I was now feeling more than guilty enough—it wasn't like Hinata to drive me into the depth of my guilt. I slowly approach her and sigh when I hear her silent sobs. _

"_I'm so sorry—I was out of line. I didn't know you thought so much of it."_

"_Of course I do! And you're in love with Sakura!" she blurts. "You shouldn't go kiss another girl!"_

_My eyes widened… when did Sakura fall into this conversation?_

"_Huh--? Hinata, it was just a kiss…"_

"_I'm not just a _kiss_." She whips around and stars me with her large—wet eyes._

_Our eyes met and I realized it was so hard to look away… it was always Hinata who had to look away. It was easy when we were younger, she wouldn't stare like she does now—she daringly stares back into your eyes till you felt that warm feeling in your chest you get confused all over. _

"_I… I never said you were _just_ a kiss. Hinata—I care about you, you should know that… I was just feeling really comfortable around you, and I took it too far. Look, I'm sorry…"_

_Her eyes dripped like a leaking faucet, and I felt even guiltier as I looked back at her pouting face. Something inside of me willed myself to make it better—so I leaned in close to kiss her cheek._

_The minute I touched her cheek, and she didn't slap me away, I took it as a cue to hug her close._

"_Please, Naruto—" she whispered, causing another warm feeling to start up inside of me. _

"_I'm sorry, Hina." _

_I felt her relaxing into my arms and I assume it's time to let go when I feel her move forward and press a warm hand to my cheek. It happened really slowly, but I saw her eyes—and was caught up in them again. It wasn't until I tasted her lips on mine again that I realized something was going on…_

_The first two 'kisses' weren't real. To me—that was my very first kiss. The kiss from a girl who cared for me, and that I cared for just as deeply. We took care of each other… it was normal for us to want to hug and kiss when we were upset…_

_But I wanted more._

_I think I realized I liked her then._

_I should have been afraid, but another feeling rippled through the warmth within me—and I realized it._

_It was happiness. I took a hold of the euphoria that was coursing through my body and enthusiastically jumped onto Hinata's bed—groping for more of the kiss that was making all of those lovely feelings awaken inside of me. Imagine what it would be like if I had kissed her a few months back. A kiss for every day… making me happy…every day…_

_I got lost in the smell of her, and the feel of her, and before I knew it—I let whatever instincts take over and enjoyed crossing that boundary._

We were adults then… I understood exactly what I felt toward Hinata then, I felt like everything was out in the open, and nothing else was hidden from me, but when I saw her expression when she woke up the next morning--At how she felt like we had done something horrible to ruin our friendship. I remember never feeling so betrayed when she begged me never to touch her in the same way again.

Did I do something wrong?

I thought everything was amazing that night…

But maybe it was all… a one-sided thing.

I remember wishing I had someone to talk to—seeing as the usual person that I discuss my feelings to was the person I slept with and made into an impermeable ice cube that didn't want to be touched—I bitterly decided it was for the best that we didn't touch our special 'bond' as Hinata liked to call it.

I thought it was for the better to show Hinata that I cared about her opinion when I told her Sakura accepted my proposal to a date. She looked at me as if I had just kissed her again—stunned and confused… I wasn't really sure which, but it left me wondering what I should do yet again… Sakura was right—once I get someone angry, I continue making them angrier till they completely push me away. 

I'll fall for Sakura again, and I'll show Hinata that our relationship means the world to me.

I hug Hinata from behind, pressing her up close and personal like we used to do before we slept with each other and I felt my head clear after breathing in her scent again.

"Do you feel all alone now that I've found someone? Do you feel I forgot about you, Hina?" I whisper into her ear—I hear no response, not even a headshake, "You gotta know…" I gulp—getting ready to tell her what I could to express myself to her. I've always expressed my feelings so clearly in the past, so now that I'm with a person that's as delicate as Hinata… I wanted to make sure I don't scare her off like the night I kissed her… I want her to feel comfortable with me again. I don't want to fight with her anymore. "I care for you so much, Hina. You're like… the only family I've got. My only family—Hinata, you'll always be a part of my heart. I hope you know that."

Out of all the silence, I hear her clearly say—without a tinge of emotion in her voice, "Thank you. But…" she turns around—escaping my grasp and not realizing I felt slightly deflated after she turned my hugs away for the whatever-hundredth time. "I'm—I have to talk to you about…something…"

"Oh." I was still slightly dazed by being broken away form our hug to realize what she said—it took me a while to straighten my smile back on my face, "Oh yeah, you wanted to speak to me about something important, right?"

"Yeah." She nods," It's kinda hard to say…"

"Just say it." I grin with encouragement.

"It's not that easy."

"Is it about the night three months ago?" why did I keep pressing that?

"No."

"So what's it about?"

"Promise not to…get angry?"

"I promise, I promise… Hina—what's wrong?" I start panicking despite trying to sound composed after she made me promise not to get angry.

"I was called by Tsunade-sama this morning…"

Damn it—the old woman must have scared her with something—"Hinata… did she… say something to hurt or scare you? I'll talk to her, I'll tell her to lay off of you. Man! Doesn't she know you have a classroom of kids to deal with already? The nerve of her! Thinking she can drag you away from teacher's duty _again_! You tell her it's your dream- Hinata…If she did anything—anything at all—" I stop when I hear her voice say in a trembling voice—

"I'm being transferred."

I heard her loud and clear, but it seemed like everything from my previous nightmares had just morphed into one huge monster and come true.

Like many ninjas say—when they die, they see their life flashing in front of their eyes before accepting the undertaker's invitation to the depth. For me, I saw all the memories that Hinata had given me over the years of being my roommate, and I couldn't help but realize that her words felt like a knife to my throat.

"Huh? No… uh…" I tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a cough, "Hinata, what did you say?"

Sakura's words were humming in my head,

"_You just keep upsetting the person once you rile them up, Naruto—it's not usually your fault. You just don't understand, the only time you do, is when the person is permanently pushing you away from them."_

Was Hinata… leaving me?

I see her face scrunch up into a tearful gaze before dropping her head and slapping a hand over her mouth.

"HINATA?" I couldn't help but shout—my fingers slipped as I tried to hold onto her, like someone trying to pick up a bar of soap—I let her limply get shaken in my grasp. "What--?"

"The village of the sand," her shaky voice cuts short of my questions, "they're short teachers for their academy." I knew she wasn't lying—it was true, I talk to Gaara often, and in fact told Hinata this once before… it was nothing knew to the both of us. "And they need help with better ninja programs."

"NO!" I stop her before she could finish her explanation. "I'll talk to that baba! You can't go—look how unhappy you are…" she started shaking her head, willing her crying to go away, "she'll reconsider it—Hinata, come on…" I lift my hands to try to hug her again, but she stops me.

"DON'T! It's already _done_—I agreed to it yesterday after you left. It's for the children."

"W…what about… us?"

"Us?" she doesn't know how that simple word that she questions shakes me up inside. I guess she'll never see me as 'us' material… "We… won't be room mates anymore."

She doesn't realize how much she just tore my heart open—"How can you agree to that?" I found myself yelling at her—grabbing at her again and towering over her like the monster that I was born to be. "You can't leave me in this village alone!" I could almost hear myself saying—I don't know if I even said it or not, but I saw Hinata's hurt and concerened expression and found myself slithering down from my stifled position.

"Naruto." She coos, I put my head on her shoulders and freely let my tears fall all over her jacket. "Naruto-kun… you're not alone…"

"Don't go. Stay with me." forever.

"No."

"_NO!_ Did you agree to this because you're mad at me?"

"I told you—I'm not mad at you!"

"Don't lie—you've never lied to me!"

"Naruto…" I realize I'm holding her in my death grip—squashing her small frame and causing her breath to hitch, "you're hurting me."

Disgusted at myself, I comply by loosening my grip on her—and slowly weaving my arms around her into a loose hook as my eyes continued to leak bitter tears, and my throat ran dry with a cry that I hadn't heard since the time I lost my good friend Sasuke a few years back when he ran away…just like Hinata was doing. Only now, I'm more experienced on the pain it will sure to bring, and I'm not ready to let her go. No… She won't leave me ever…

Hinata herself had grown as limp as my arms that strayed around her back—her eyes were glazed with what looked like tears… her lips hidden in shadow, but I'm so familiar with her face, I don't even need this stupid moonlight to guide my lips toward hers.

I grab both sides of her face—and take her lips.

It was… just like our first kiss once I felt Hinata kiss me back. We both weren't thinking again… we were just being our usual selves around each other. Both needing something out of each other… me wanting Hinata… and Hinata…

Hinata being the mystery that she so naturally was.

She's so weird… and dark…

And I like it…

No—I think I love it. This has to be love.

I was more than ready to just reenact that uncomfortable night which caused her to shoo me off in the first place. She was kissing me back, and it was something I've wanted ever since I woke up next to her with our legs tangled up together in that foreign bed. It just wasn't fair that she was trying to take off and leave like this… she wasn't going to leave me alone…

I've had one friend try to leave me already…

I'm not going to loose Hinata.

"Don't."

I hear her huff but I quickly smothered her words with a kiss. I felt her neck viciously turn away from my lips so she could break away yet again—

"Just stop." She begs.

"Hinata…" I wanted to tell her I loved her—what was so hard about it? It's easy—I've been able to say it over and over again to people I've never really meant it to. Why was it so hard to say it to the one person who made me realize how wonderful it was?

The only person I've ever fallen in love with?

"No. This isn't right." I think I hear her say.

"You're wrong." I growl as I try to slide my kisses down toward her jaw. "It's _so_ right."

Suddenly Hinata's muscles bunched up underneath me like a taut rubber band. She almost felt like wood and it was no use kissing her now—her grip on my arm told me to stare into her eyes. She relentlessly gave me the look of betrayal and hurt, and I just couldn't understand what it meant. I wasn't good at girl-related things… now it was a good time to try to…

"What about Sakura?"

Sakura?

My face twisted in confusion—Hinata realized I wasn't thinking about her—and I found myself holding air right before hearing her tear-strung words, "How could you?"

I didn't even notice the door slamming.

I didn't even realize I was still kneeling over the spot where I had Hinata pinned under my kisses.

She was gone.

I gripped my hair—only feeling defeat plummet down in my stomach—it was worse than the feeling of waking up with horrifying scars and bruises all over yourself in a hospital bed, with news that someone you cared for left you with all those bruises as a fare-well gift.

No, Hinata made sure her wounds effected me internally…

Her fights always left me feeling as if my heart was bleeding.

Ironic, maybe?

I couldn't help my bitter thoughts try to muster a pathetic laugh in my shaking chest. Doubling over completely over the spot where Hinata was a few seconds ago—I rest my palms on the warm spot Hinata left behind…

"I love you, Hinata." I croak, knowing it was way too late.

* * *

**To be continued…**

I totally understand if you hated this chapter—it feels like a repeat, but I think it makes Naruto more dynamic in this story if we played between the roles of viewers— I really love Naruto—he's such a great character when Kishimoto isn't too engrossed in his love for Sasuke (I'm sorry, now I'm being unintentionally bitter toward another great character). I really do love him, and this chapter was my tribute to him. All hale Naruto and his dense-ness, and his large heart.

I'd really appreciate it if you'd review—I'm still shifty about this story because this is by far my favorite scene I've written of my favorite Naruto pairing, and I'm afraid to ruin it with the continuing story. As for the people who reviewed already or Hinata's POV—thank you SO much—I love you guys!!!


	3. Three days passed

**My favorite Night**

A/N: Edited this chapter just slightly, the rest of the chapters will be back by... I dunno, next week, hopefully. No worries-- for those who already reviewed for this chap, I'm totally grateful, and don't worry-- by the time all the old chapters are up, I'm sure I'll be officially finished with his fic, and the updates will come as continuously as my current on-going fic 'Let's back up' in which I update like what-- once every three days--yeah, it's crazy fast compared to all of my other stories. Lol.

* * *

"Hinata-san, the Kazekage will see you now."

My head finally jerks awake and I feel a knot of pain blossom at the base of my neck. I lightly apply pressure to it while observing the person that appeared in front of me to guide me back to the large office. My head felt as if it was bent for the past two days of treading through the sandy desert, my eyes could barely adjust to the brightness, and whenever I tried to look up, the sand would try to scratch my eyes and brush my teeth. I didn't have the best first impression of this village, I must admit.

The woman who called me out intimidates me—looking strict and unpleasant. Her wild golden hair was taken care of with not one, but four pig tails on the back of her head, while she wore a sharp black ninja garb that seemed to lean toward the old fashion style with a edgy modern collar. Her eyes told me that she held no sympathy for the new transfer who left all her friends to teach the children of the sand, nor did they tell the story that she wanted to warm up any time soon.

"Any time now." She barks, turning her heel and walking into the office without me.

I am definitely not in Konoha anymore.

The travels took me longer than expected, thus the reason why people seemed to be so tight-lipped the moment I arrived. Either they were very eager to have me as their new transfer, or they just thought I was being rude when I couldn't make it on the average of three days. I must admit, the pregnancy slowed me down a lot more than I expected. The weight didn't matter much, but the nausea kept me asleep for longer hours, and the need for more water led me to bring a water jug that I knew would be too heavy for me to drag about.

My feet, still stinging from the miles of sand that it had to work it's way through, shook. I tried to compose myself with the flutter of my fingers adjusting my hair into it's proper place, picking lint off of a hem here and there, distracting my shaking knees with a pat, and finally poking each other as it awkwardly found nothing else it could do. The walk from the small waiting room to the Kazekage's office was just as long as any trip through a dessert. The closer I got to the office, the more I dreaded the fact that the large windows provided the sunlight that I had to curse at for three waking days.

Blinking from the extreme light from his office, I found the woman arm outstretching to shove me into a chair. Narrowly dodging her arm which could have easily realized how much I was shaking, I took my destined seat in front of the Kazekage. I finally realize that I was sitting next to two other ninjas once I settled down with my hands clasped on my knees.

The first thing I saw when my eyes finally adjusted to the extreme light, was the shadowy figure of the Kazekage himself in all of his dark splendor. Bandages wrapped the whole length of his right arm, which was caked with his own blood, obviously was a result of an extremely gruesome battle. His piercing mint eyes were remarkably cool once it touched mine—all the hot energy I felt seemed to steam out from underneath me as I fought a shiver going up my spine. Lastly, his dark red hair caught just enough sunlight on it's tips to look as if it were on fire—all at once, he looked like some sort of god or demon that didn't want to be disturbed with the likes of me.

"A woman." His voice carried out to be just like everyone else's—probably a little scratchier, but the chills from his stare lost its initial freeze once he started to speak. "Godaime said I would be surprised, but quite frankly… I'm not."

I look at the two other ninjas sitting next to me to discover that they were also females. I didn't see why the Kazekage seemed to be irked about this. I turned to look back at him to see him pinching his temples and muttering something.

"You three came here voluntarily to help the Suna, and for that—we thank you." The blond woman stepped up to say, her arms open as if welcoming a small hug. "My brother here doesn't know his manners when greeting women."

I hear giggles distantly coming off of the two other teachers, my eyes doesn't need to be pointed toward their faces to see their flush and their excited fingers twisting as they looked over at the _young_ Kazekage. They must have been pleasantly surprised by the way he carried himself. A true 'Sasuke Uchiha' façade with cold eyes, neatly clipped nails, a fierce scowl—everything girls seemed to flaunt over—this Kazekage seemed to have also. Of course, the fact that the Kazekage is the greatest ninja in Suna also must've helped boost his popularity.

Just as I was watching everyone in the room with my Hyuuga bloodline, the blond found herself enraptured by something on my face—I blink, instantly shaking off my blood limit off, and touching my cheeks just in case I had something on my face.

"Was that a blood limit I just saw?" the woman asks in her harsh voice—pointing squarely toward my eyes. I found her stepping up toward me, I had to lean back on my chair to keep her finger from poking one of my bloodlimit's gifts out of it's sockets.

"Y—yes."

"Ah, so this is the surprise Tsunade-sama was talking about." The woman cheerfully turns toward her brother, who still doesn't seem all too impressed.

"I don't think she would make a big deal over a pair of eyes." Grumbles the Kazekage catching the attention of his brash sister. "You—come here." He instructs, and just as he commands, my legs stretches out onto the floor and I take my steps cautiously toward his desk—all the while my fingers twisting themselves together as if trying to screw them out of their joints. My nervous habit catches the Kazekage's attention almost instantly, while the other two ninjas look at each other behind my back with eyes of interest and curiosity.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

The Kazekage's sister slaps her forehead as if frustrated by her brother's manners. I, myself—don't see the big deal in the question and answer truthfully—

"Nineteen."

That's when I finally see a slim smile. "So that's my surprise."

"What? What is it?" the sister demands.

"She was the one who attended the Chuunin exams with us."

"Not surprising." Snorted the sister, "There were a few hundred kids who—"

"That wimp who fought her cousin till she was practically drowning in her own blood. This is she, am I wrong?" The Kazekage informs casually to his sister as if I wasn't standing there in front of him at all. Now alive and perfectly well with an extra life in my belly, I didn't like being thought of a frail girl that was tipping toward the edge of death. The insult makes my bad habit of touching my hands finally stop; the limp limbs fall to my sides as I force myself to glare at the Kazekage.

"Oh her." The sister chides, instantly referring me in third person, and stepping toward her brother's side to get a better angle to look at me square in the face. The attention made me uncomfortable, but I forced my fingers to simply pry at my baggy jacket. Just as I was about to voice out what I remember of my first encounter of them, an honest smile broke out on the sister's face also. "What a nice surprise."

"Yes." The Kazekage agrees, "You're the proper age to have attended classes with Uzumaki Naruto."

I didn't expect to hear his name so soon. And all of the sudden, the room was cold again.

"Yes." I glare at my feet.

"I requested the transfer to be Uzumaki Naruto's former Academy instructor. Iruka-sensei." Admits the Kazekage, which was probably why he was disappointed to find three young looking women in his office who took the misguided job. "I want all of the students in our Sunagakure Academy to be taught the Konoha way… to be able to create more spirits such as the one Uzumaki Naruto has. Will you be able to recreate it?"

"A… A class that Naruto-kun attended?" I force my voice to sound casual, "That's… a great task…"

The blond sister gave a pleasant laugh that wasn't expected from her rough and tough demeanor. "You can say that again," she tosses a look to her brother before lovingly pulling him into a one-arm embrace, "We were all taught the traditional ninja way—you know, with bricks and bruises… and we were dying to get a good Konoha teacher to bring some… _quirks_ into our teaching program… for the students, of course."

Slowly, I found myself smiling as well—the Kazekage and his sister—though they've acted tough in the beginning, slowly turned into harmless people in less than seconds once they mentioned Naruto's name….

It's amazing… the effects Naruto has on people.

"Let me ask you why you came to Suna, first." Asks the sister casually—unhooking her arm from her brother's neck and getting straight back into business. I look over at the Kazekage, and saw that he was not at all affected that she was taking over his job.

"I'm here mostly from coincidence, I suppose." I start quietly—lying wasn't part of my expertise, "And partly because I… I just found myself unhappy in Konoha for the past year. I wanted a change."

"Unhappy in Konoha? What happened, is Tsunade not handing out free candy anymore?" snorts the blond rudely, giving me a time to absorb shock from the first ridicule of Konoha I've gotten at Sunagakure. She saw my face and closed her eyes with a quick excuse to express her apology, "I—shit, sorry, that sort of slipped… it's just… comparing Konoha to Sunagakure, they have a lot more benefits… what made you so unhappy?"

"My family, mostly." It was easier to answer this time, it was pretty true—I consider Naruto family, and I definitely would consider the child inside me family, but he or she wasn't the reason I was truly unhappy. "They asked for things I had to refuse."

"Let me guess," Kazekage cuts into our interview, "An arranged marriage?"

I look at him—he seemed slightly peeved by the mere mentioning of arranged marriage. "No, nothing like that."

"What was it then…? Your eyes?" snorts the sister.

I looked at her with not even a hint of hurt, "Yes. Much like that."

It caused a strange silence to occur—but the Kazekage seemed drawn to uncomfortable circumstances, and strived in it. His eyes were slightly more rounded now, with curiosity, and raised a hand to his sister's wave of questions that would soon be crashing down around me to ask a question of his own.

"They…asked for your eyes?" he clarified.

I nod.

"…_How_? How would they…_extract _it?"

This was when it got uncomfortable. The memories of the Chuunin exam couldn't help but be revisited as I saw the spark in his eyes as he was clearly imagining the gruesome image of tools being laid out in front of me—just as the clan's doctor pulls the eye from my sockets catching it in a glass box and slipping some slippery substance inside the container to keep it…juicy. The thought made me shiver with disgust and remorse, but it seemed to evoke an entirely new emotion in the Kazekage.

"I'm not quite sure." I lie quickly and briskly this time. I was impressed by my own way of answering to the blood-starved Kazekage—just as father would have answered to an objection, cool and composed—not a drop of emotion on his face. Though I think little of my father after years of disagreement between him and I, I think I would have made him proud just this once as I stood in front of the Kazekage. "If you don't mind, Kazekage sama, I would like to go to my room? I'm still a little winded from the trip."

The Kazekage's excitement had died out almost like a blown flame. Slithering back to his seat and shadowy crest in his bright red office—I decide to head toward the door, forgetting completely who the second boss in the room was.

"Wait!" the Kazekage's sister's voice boomed, "What's the catch?"

Catch? I turn around to look at her in curiosity.

"Oh please, don't give me that look." She says in a tone completely opposite to the tone she was giving me when she gushed about how she would appreciate a Konoha's learning environment to spread to Sunagakure… her eyes were suddenly fierce with fire… a fire that Tsunade sama held so familiarly—that it froze me properly in my spot. "What's the _real_ reason you're here?"

My legs pivot me to fully examine her face—my face bent into an even deeper frown, "Excuse me?"

"Come on—we all know why those two chicks are here." Snorts the woman—rudely waving toward the other teachers as if she was sweeping them under a rug. "They're here to catch a glimpse of Gaara and, I don't know—what do worthless kunoichis do… oh yes—drool and hope that he will one day see one of them as a potential lover?"

The two other teachers were too shocked to reply—simply raised their eyebrows and slowly turned their gaze toward me. I was just as shocked as the other teachers, but my surprised expression died out just as quickly as it started twitching my brows.

"I'm sorry." I quickly start, "But I have nothing to hide."

"I remember you now." Snaps the woman—not buying my lies, "You're the _heiress_, aren't you? The little princess!" she snapped her fingers and grinned at herself for being such a great memory keeper. "I can't believe it—you think we'll believe that they'd want to cut your eyeballs out? You probably have more pure blood in you than an Uchiha! Your family wouldn't have wanted you here…"

"Exactly why I took the opportunity."

"I don't buy this…" continues the sister shaking her head at me, "For the past two to three years we've been needing a transfer—and every year we've got zip from Konoha… we were going to have Tsunade-sama force a teacher to come…but all of the sudden, we get a transfer! I want to know why you're being our teacher—I don't want any drama to start in _my_ country."

The Kazekage didn't even budge or flutter an eye when his sister claimed his country as hers. In a way, it probably was, since they were family, but whatever it was that kept the two from working neck and neck—I'm guessing that the country's assets share were part of some agreement.

"The drama already started once I became a teacher over in Konoha… and rest assured—the three years of being completely ignored from my clan were… dull." I looked her in the face to see resentment and doubt cross her features, quickly hiding it with a stiff smile.

"Very well." She whispers finally—causing her brother to look at her in surprise—was this a rare occasion that she was giving up so willingly? "Go. The lady downstairs has all your files from the Hokage, and she'll tell you where you will stay."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama…" I stop and hinder, realizing I should also address the young lady who did most of the talking, "And—"

"Temari." The woman introduces finally, I realize her back was straight and that she wasn't going to bow any time soon, "You're new boss—report to _me_ when you have a problem. Not Gaara—I'm in charge of the young ones in Suna."

"Very well, Temari-san." I say with a curt bow. Just as I touched the handle to the Kazekage's office, I could hear the two leftover teachers buzz almost instantly into prattle.

"Wow, that's a Konoha ninja? I thought they were supposed to be…"

"Prettier?" snickers the other one.

"I guess beauty isn't part of her daily routine." She agrees—all the while looking at my back, not realizing I could see them just as clearly as one could see their own hands on a daily basis. I bit my lower lip and forced the muscle in my legs to strain a little harder to keep up my new 'weight'. I tug at my over-sized jacket one more time before embracing the cool shadows from the other side of the door.

* * *

When I found out that I would be staying inside the same building I was going to be working in, the first thought that crossed in my head was… what about the baby?

It never occurred to me, till now, of course—of what a serious and harmful step I took when I offered to be a transfer while carrying a child. The baby was locked up in a completely different aspect of my mind when I was signing my papers to go to Suna, and though I felt the morning sickness as I carried on my normal ways, I couldn't help but think of _my_ position first. My real reason I left Konoha for Suna was foolishness and selfishness, but the more I think about it, a part of me was way too afraid of the possibility of ruining Naruto's life. I knew exactly what I was doing, the baby in my consciousness or not, when I confirmed to Tsunade-sama that I will dedicate a good portion of my life in a new country.

Of course the baby quickly came second in my priority list. I assured myself that I was doing the baby a lovely favor by distancing myself from my former family that would only react poorly to the pregnancy—and even abusive toward my future son or daughter. The branch family will take the child in while Naruto and I would inevitably have to break ties with the thought of raising a kin. I've seen it happen before long ago when I was only thirteen, and the more I put my family in the picture—I realized not even Naruto's strong will could protect me from clan politics, because of this reasoning, I found strength to finally sign my name on the end of the paper and hand it to the Godaime.

_I_ had to protect the baby now. Not Naruto.

I remember her looking at me strangely before asking me slowly, _"Is this really what you want?" _

I had stared at her—my mind completely dazed by the possibility of my family finding out about how close I allowed Naruto to be. How their outrage would force them to squeeze their nasty claws into my womb and remove all proof of my love toward Naruto by a sign of a paper and pen themselves—adopting our bastard child as a servant for Neji and Hanabi's future heirs…

While Tsunade's concerned face peered at me, the only thing I was aware of was the warm hand that enclosed my right hand. The pain I quickly felt afterwards in the pit of my heart made it hard for me to swallow and nod.

"_Are you sure?" _she pressed again, very gently—a rare tone of voice for the Hokage_, "You don't look so good."_

I feared she could almost see through my skin and detect the small life that was hidden deep within me. Her trained medical eye looked me up and down.

"_Have you been eating regularly?"_

_I shrug, "I've been busy with the end of semester."_

"_Unbelievable." _The woman finally goes back into being her fierce old self_, "Isn't Naruto your roommate?"_

I nod, I was still wondering if I should tell him about the kid in my stomach then_, "He is."_

"_Well." _Sighed Tsunade_, "I guess it doesn't matter if he was or not… now that you're going… well—I'll tell him when he gets a new roommate to keep their health in mind." _

"_You do that_." I agreed_._

"_That boy is going to be so sad…" sighed Tsunade, "If I have to hear him bitching about you leaving… well…" _she was at a loss for words, she wasn't ready to look at Naruto's desperate eyes yet and the thought of it made her grumpy. She dismissed me with a slap of her palms quickly rapping the desk.

This new room, as I observed it from the door… the keys slipping from my grasp as the more reality sunk in—the more I realized that my worst nightmares were coming true.

My stomach felt as if it swallowed too many of my cries, and I felt a new one start to squeeze and choke my neck—rasping for a breath, and ready to take that intake of breath that would surely start a sob. It was no use as the keys dropped and I put a hand over my mouth observing how this small person inside me finally came into mind as my first priority. All of the sudden, Naruto—which was always on the top of my list of concerns had been erased from my life all together, instead, he was replaced with by a new person.

The apartment rooms that housed the teachers a floor above the classrooms contained a washroom, and a sliver of a window next to a large desk that took up more space than the twin bed. Instead of an actual room to lavish yourself, it was like a small cell with barely enough space to keep comfortable in; though I didn't mind the size, I couldn't help but recall my previous apartment. It was full of life in every corner because I spent my evenings grading papers there, and cooking for Naruto after missions. The years I spent living in that apartment with Naruto was the best years yet—even sad times were washed away once I had Naruto's shoulders to cry on.

Naruto was an even better roommate than I gave him credit for; when I just started exploring the fields of cooking—his compliments and reviews on my less-than-edible meals were kind and full of encouragement. When it would rain, he would come into my room to make sure the windows weren't letting any stray drops onto my dresser. He also respected the rule of putting the toilet seat down right after going to the bathroom as if fearing my wrath if I mentioned it again. I always thanked him for his small gestures, improving my own mistakes in cooking and helping him do some of his house chores as way of showing him my appreciation.

Now I have my own things to tend to, and an empty apartment that smelled like musk and sand.

Soon, Sakura will be realizing the wonderful life I've experienced for the past three years.

I bent over to pick up my keys while also kicking the door shut—my sole backpack of supplies and money thrown over to the nearest chair. I climbed into the squeaking bed and looked carefully at my hands.

Now, the only roommate in my company is still too tiny to understand what it means to put down a toilet seat. I feel my hand absently rubbing the steady bulge in my stomach.

"Hey…" I found myself speaking aloud—it was the first time I personally addressed the baby—a baby that was already three months old, and already neglected by his or her mother who was dying to change her awful ways—but too cowardly to do so. This child doesn't realize how ashamed it should be of it's own mother… "Hey down there, baby…"

"Sorry I had a fight with… our roommate a few nights back… that must have been awkward…" I gulp— "Should I have told him?"

The small bulge didn't answer me—in fact, I couldn't imagine a face yet. I only saw my bare stomach… I could barely feel the child inside of me—it was still a part of my body that was so deep inside the mess of my organs that I could only stroke the exterior skin as a way to try to connect with it.

"I should have." I agree to the nothingness in the room that seemed to have disagreed with me. Even the dying sun expressed it's disapproval and hid it's face—the moon, being the only one who could still afford to tsk at me from it's perch in the sky. "But what would he have said…"

Another thought shot into mind.

"How am I going to explain myself to Temari-san… when I begin to show too much?" I demand my baby. "You—you better not grow big."

I sigh and turn positions to finally rest on my side—not even caring if the dust got in my eyes- or that the pillows were unbearably scratchy. My hands continued to graze my small bump.

"Grow big." I change my mind, "Grow as big as you want—just stay in there."

Again, no answer.

"Stay as long as you want…" my shaky voice completely stopped—and my eyes that were shedding silent tears the whole time finally seemed to dry up, "mother needs to work things out around here first."

I turn around—realizing I kept my changing clothes in the bag that now sat across the room, my legs refused to be strained any more, my muscles finally relaxing and the base of my neck stopped it's annoying pangs of pain up my spine.

* * *

**  
**

**To be continued…**

Please Review~! Criticism totally loved.


End file.
